¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Percy era sassy. Todos lo sabemos. Solo que a veces, hasta Annabeth se harta de su torpeza. Este fic participa en: "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" Un regalo para: ¡SIdney-blue! Disfrútalo mucho n.n


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de el Troll Riordan. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Para mayores de 15 años, si aun creen que los trajo la cigüena, cierren esta ventana ;)

**Este fic participa en: "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

**Un regalo para: ****¡SIdney-blue!**

**Disfrútalo mucho n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

**PercaBeth.**

**One Shot**

¿De qué vive la gente si no es de los chismes?

A las personas les encanta especular sobre los demás, en especial, de parejas. Pero claro querido lector, le recuerdo que los semidioses no dejan de ser adolescentes cotilleros, y como tales, en ambos campamentos abundaban los chismes…

Que si Reyna era más _forever alone _de lo que aparentaba.

Que si existía un triángulo amoroso entre Malcolm, Lou Ellen y Drew.

Que si Nico era el pasivo en la -muy- extraña relación que tenía con Will.

En fin, podríamos seguir con la lista mucho más. Pero el único que nos interesa -por el momento- era lo que circulaba con respecto a nuestra pareja favorita.

El Jasper…

¿Qué? ¿No?

Ya ok, el rumor que nos importa era sobre Percy y Annabeth.

La gente sabía sobre la ñoñez de nuestro hijo de Poseidón, o más bien su… ¿sassyes? No por nada le apodaban "Persassy", la cuestión aquí es, ¿Todo eso es real, o es una mera capa para tapar su perverso ser?

Si no captas, te lo pondré de otra manera.

Annabeth era una belleza. Tendrías que estar idiota para no notarlo, porque si, hasta los ciegos se daban cuenta. Tenía un cabello rubio que caía perfectamente en rizos sobre su espalda, sus ojos gris tormenta intimidando a quien se le cruzara en su camino y un cuerpo que… bueno, su arduo entrenamiento de casi diez años no había sido en vano.

La cuestión parece caer en Percy, que sabiendo todo esto, según cuentan los rumores, él no había intentado nada con Annie. Inclusive después de que compartieron un año juntos en el campamento mestizo, con una cabaña solo para ellos, y llevar ya 3 años de legalidad compartida en un apartamento junto a la universidad en Nueva Roma, parecían no tener las necesidades de dos adolescentes comunes, y nadie sabía porque.

Algunos decían que Atenea los tenía amenazados.

Otros, que era mera fachada, que simplemente no divulgaban sus intimidades.

Y otros… bueno, que Percy era sencillamente muy torpe para ese tipo de cosas.

Nadie, y absolutamente nadie sabía la verdad. Ni siquiera Annabeth, ya que hasta ella se frustraba de la excesiva inocencia de su novio, y a unos cuantos días de celebrar su veintiunavo cumpleaños, intentó darle a entender que quizá estaban listos para avanzar.

Sutilmente claro.

Un poco de labial rojo intenso el lunes, abrirse un pelín más el escote el martes, usar una linda y especialmente corta falda para la cena del miércoles, un sexy masaje en la noche del jueves…

Ni pregunten por el viernes, Annabeth estaba prácticamente rendida. Así que como toda buena mujer que es, acudió al femenino y sabio consejo de su mejor amiga.

Obvio que antes de que el primer tono terminará y de que Thalía contestara, Annie colgó. Thalía… cazadora… doncella eterna… asco hacia "esos actos". ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

Gracias a los dioses existían Piper y Rachel.

Hazel existía también, pero entenderán que no es la primera a la que una recurre en esas situaciones.

No, no es racismo. Solo que era muy inocente también.

Y así fue como nuestra rubia favorita termino en el apartamento de la Cherokee llorando sangre en hombros de la adivina. Rachel, obviamente se volvió loca por la confesión.

–¡Ha! Apolo me debe 20 dracmas, el me apostó a que y tú ya se habían enrollado.

–¡Rachel!

–Oye, no me echen la culpa, Apolo tiene sus propias ideas, además yo estaba a punto de creer que Percy es gay.

Piper se sonrojó violentamente ante las últimas confesiones y suspiró largo y tendido. Ella nunca tuvo problema con respecto a eso, Jason y ella vivían en apartamentos separados, y al cumplir ambos 18 tuvieron una charla constructiva con respecto a lo que esperaban de la relación y como avanzarían en ella. Si bueno, esa charla terminó en su "primera vez", pero la intención estuvo, que es lo que cuenta. Además, Jason era lindo, pero cuando se ponía muy romántico o Piper muy coqueta, era porque algo querían.

Que no era dinero.

Aparentemente Percy y Annabeth no habían dialogado su transición de pareja de adolescentes a pareja formal y madura.

–¿De verdad creen que sea gay?

Annabeth soltó eso sin pensarlo, como un suspiro que salió más para ella que para el grupo. Piper miró furiosa a la jengibre, y acarició los cabellos rubios de la semidiosa.

–¿Cómo dices eso? El té adora, simplemente no piensa de esa manera sucia o pervertida como la mayoría de los chicos.

–Oigan, Percy es mi maldito mejor amigo, quizá no es gay, pero de verdad algo malo sucede en esa cabeza como para no estar como conejo teniéndote a ti en su apartamento todo el día.

–Bueno, no todos son como tú, señorita yo me acuesto con el dios del sol.

Una almohada cayó de lleno en la cara de Piper.

–¿Qué parte de es un secreto, Zeus me asesinaría, no has captado?

La piel de Rachel se volvió roja como su cabello y sus orbes verdes parecían desencajársele. Pero esto era normal, ella y Piper se la pasaban peleándose, claro, habían aprendido a ser amigas, es solo que la personalidad tan explosiva, artística y poco sutil de la oráculo, tendía a chocar mucho con la tranquila, reflexiva y discreta hija de Afrodita. Si bien, ellas hubieran podido estar discutiendo por horas la una con la otra, el ligero sollozo de su amiga las detuvo.

–¿Qué hago mal? ¿Es que no soy bonita?

Inmediatamente ambas dejaron de pelear y se concentraron en alegrar a la chica en cuestión. Si no carajo, ni para que el saldo que gastó en llamarlas.

–No digas eso, si eres muy sexy y todo, el que está mal es el idiota sesos de alga.

Annabeth se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama de Piper y murmuró cosas apenas perceptibles.

–¿Y si el problema son ambos?

Las presentes giraron hacia atrás y encontraron en el marco de la puerta a Reyna, quien desde hace un rato, compartía habitación con la morena. Annabeth se sintió un poco mal al no contar con ella en primera instancia, sin embargo, si ella era honesta, la latina no era conocida por dar consejos románticos, ni siquiera había sido parte de una relación real.

Reyna avanzó por la habitación y reacomodó su mochila. La rubia se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió a ella.

–¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

–Que los dos son el problema– metió un cambio de ropa en su bolso, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos respondió– mi madre siempre dice que la clave para ganar una guerra es la organización del pelotón. Una buena comunicación y una estrategia clara. Siendo hija de Minerva deberías saberlo.

–No entiendo… bueno entiendo lo del ejercito pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Reyna suspiro y se acercó a la puerta lista para su clase de tenis. –El general conoce las estrategias para ganar, pero no puede esperar que su legión haga lo que él quiere si no les dice lo que planea.

–Entonces… – exigió Rachel

–Y el pelotón sabe lo que debe de hacer, pero no sabe cuándo ni como si el general no lo dirige , y en un rango inferior no actuarán solos– continuó Annie.

Reyna sonrió.

–Básicamente– aclaró Reyna– Percy es demasiado torpe y tú no eres comunicativa.

La rubia sonrió de lado y miró fijamente a Reyna, leguaje de guerra, perfecto para ellas. Ahora tenía algo más por intentar.

Ya luego les explicaría a Piper y a Rachel.

Ahora tenía a un semidiós con quien hablar.

Annabeth pudo haber abordado el tema de muchas formas, empezar desde los suave, con indirectas y luego cuando se desesperara, intentar ser más explícita con lo que sentía. Pero no lo hizo así. En el primer segundo en que el chico cruzó la puerta del apartamento que compartían la rubia se abalanzó sobre él, le plantó un largo beso y con expresión decidida, le dijo.

–Tenemos que hablar.

La experiencia de Percy decía, que cuando una mujer pronunciaba esas mortíferas palabras algo malo sucedía. Pero que su novia trajera apenas un mini vestido, unos tacones que parecían salidos del armario de Drew y maquillaje (en serio señores, ¡MAQUILLAJE!), eso le hizo pensar que era peor de lo que esperaba.

La chica fue clara, y directa… bueno no tanto al estilo del "Cállate y hazme tuya" pero poco le faltó para eso. Se sentó junto a su novio en el sofá de la sala, y saco todo lo que tenía adentro. Annie era fuerte, sostuvo un par de lágrimas perfectamente bien dentro de sus ojos. Nadie habría dicho que un tema tan común como este, hubiera tocado las fibras sensibles de ella.

En realidad, no es que le importara de verdad, era solo que se sentía diferente, como si estuviera perdiendo una competencia. Ellos eran los únicos que no habían hecho "eso", y no es que le molestara el celibato, es solo que si ellos hubieran acordado esperar, se sentiría cómoda esperando. Pero no, Percy jamás tocaba el tema, a veces le hacía creer que tenía menos lívido que un episodio de Dora la exploradora, y eso la hacía sentir fea o no deseable.

–¿No dirás nada?

Jackson no supo que responder. ¿Estas cosas deberían de pasar así? Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que a su novia tan centrada le importara tanto el tema. Él tenía cosas que decir claro, pero ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Qué era correcto decir y que no? ¿Cómo tener la certeza de que no iba a arruinar las cosas?

Annabeth quería seguir intentando, pero si el ser directa no había funcionado, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y largarse a dormir.

Percy pensó mucho sobre qué hacer, y finalmente si ella se había sincerado, el podría hacer lo mismo.

Percy entró casi a la fuerza al cuarto de la rubia y la encontró despeinada sobre su cama, había hundido su cara en la almohada y escucho su respiración tranquila, casi apagada.

–Sé que no estás dormida.

Ella no respondió.

–¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos en el Argo II?– los orbes azules se posaron sobre la espalda de la chica, que seguía sin dar señales de vida – Esa noche, tuve miedo Annabeth, como no tienes una idea, tenía miedo de estar a solas contigo y no saber qué decir, tenía miedo de decir algo tonto que te molestara, miedo de que te asustara la idea de venir a vivir conmigo a Nueva Roma, miedo de haber pasado tanto sin ti y haber olvidado como actuar, miedo de que algo perturbara nuestra noche, miedo de que jamás tuviéramos una noche tranquila, miedo de perderte…

Percy movió su mano y la poso sobre la mano libre de ella.

–Cuando Frank nos descubrió en la mañana y Hedge amenazó con hacernos tocino, yo… tarde un rato en darme cuenta de lo que ellos esperaron de nosotros. Hasta ese momento seguías siendo la molesta chica lista que tanto adoraba, la misma que me dio mi primer beso en el laberinto de Dédalo y que me molestaba cuando era más alta que yo, aquella que después de ocho meses, me besó y me saludó con una llave de yudo.

››Después de eso, cuando la verdad me golpeó a la cara, te vi de manera diferente. Ya no me atraía solo tus preciosos rizos enmarcando tu cara o tus lindos ojos grises, miraba tu rostro y no podía evitar bajar la mirada a tus… supongo que ya sabes. De repente me pasaba horas pensando en las piernas tan lindas que tenías, en tu cintura tan pequeña, en las ganas que me daban, no sé, poder besarte sin limitaciones‹‹

–Percy…

–Oye no, tú ya hablaste chica lista, me toca a mí.

Annabeth exhaló una pequeña risa y se sentó junto a su novio, le tomó la mano fuertemente y escuchó.

–Después de que toda la guerra pasó… fue extraño, pero te tenía siempre para mí, pero no quería lastimarte, me aterraba hacer algo que tonto que te hiriera o que te dejara una mala impresión mía, así que decidí esperar. No sabía ni siquiera que esperar, solo no quería arruinarlo. Y luego el tonto de Grace… ay Annie, no te das una idea de cómo son los muchachos, son unos pervertidos, es especial Valdez, ese es el peor de todos. Un día Jason llegó todo feliz al entrenamiento, y Leo le saco la verdad y bueno, resulta que él y Piper…

–Lo sé, Piper nos contó.

–Lo supuse en realidad. Al final, todos terminaron hablando de esas cosas, y quede un poco espantado, no quería apresurar las cosas y que tú creyeras que yo era igual a ellos, que solo me importaba colarme bajo tu vestido, que claro que quiero hacerlo, pero también quiero una relación sería, y casarme y tener hijos…

–¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

–¿Te molestaría ser seria?

Annabeth soltó una carcajada y abrasó fuerte a Percy. Que aunque su ceño se frunció fingiendo enojo, su tez adquirió un color rojo fuerte.

–Pero si siempre soy seria.

–Nunca me lo has dejado fácil.

–Nunca lo hare.

–Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal… yo no sabía que tú, bueno se supone que los hombres debemos de preocuparnos por esto.

–Lamentarlo, no deberías. Eres el mejor novio del mundo, no sé cómo pude reclamarte sin más.

–Ahora lo lamentas tú.

–Tampoco es para tanto.

–Te amo listilla.

–Y yo a ti sesos de alga.

Annabeth acercó su rostro y besó a Percy durante un largo rato. Se sentía feliz, quería demostrarlo, y casi sin quererlo las cosas tomaron el curso deseado. Los besos subieron de todo, al igual que las manos de su chico que de a poco fueron subiendo desde su cintura.

El hijo de Poseidón se separó del beso y sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó la rubia.

–Annabeth– se acercó al oído de su novia– ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Usualmente, una frase que claramente referenciaba a una película infantil demasiado popular, hubiera matado la atmosfera sexy que a duras penas se había formado. Claro, Annie lo tomó de una manera diferente, y con la misma aura de alegría con la que había comenzado lo tomo del cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

–No tiene que ser un muñeco…

Si, a cualquiera le habría molestado, excepto a ella.

Porque conocía como era Percy.

Y Annabeth era feliz con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que es tarde y todo eso, pero aun así felices fiestas a todos. En especial a mi AI SIdney-blue.<strong>

**Chica no nos conocemos, y no hemos tenido el placer de leerlos, pero te deseo un muy feliz año, que se te cumpla todo lo que deseas, que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad. Se feliz, disfruta tu regalo, tiene mucho cariño, espero que te guste. Pediste un PercaBeth tierno y que te sorprendiera, bueno, espero haber cumplido con ello.**

**En fin, feliz año a todos. Los estaré viendo!**

**Con amor, Kany :3**


End file.
